


sleeby boye

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three different points of view of the same situation: Ikuya rests his head on Hiyori's shoulder on a train... this is their first meeting. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Kudos: 6





	1. the third person...

It's evening, the sky is a beautiful array of pinks, oranges, blues, and purples. Hiyori thinks the sight is breathtaking. He takes a deep breath, it's the middle of January, it's rather cold. His exhaled breath swirls into the atmosphere like cream being stirred into coffee.

Hiyori is at peace with life right now, he boards the train in time. Taking a seat, he grabs his bag and takes out a book. He sets his bag to his left.

A smaller framed male whose hands are shoved in his coat pockets boards and sits next to him. It was a sorta empty train but Hiyori pays no mind. 

He continues to read his book and the male to his right has earbuds in and he's on his phone shuffling songs. Hiyori glances over to see his music taste and sees colorful album covers of beautiful women... interesting.

Hiyori looks to the male's face next to him, still facing the book, his side-eyeing is seemingly unbeknownst to Ikuya (at least in his mind) the man he's observing. He sees how long his eyelashes are and his dark eyes are pretty captivating. Hiyori blushes a bit, the man is really pretty.

Ikuya cracks his neck while closing his eyes, Hiyori thinks that's dangerous but finds it rather hot?

Shaking his head a small amount he goes back to reading...

♩♪♩♬

About 15 minutes pass by and Hiyori is still reading but Ikuya is nodding off into dreamland. He sleepily dips his head up and down, causing Hiyori to look every so often. He thinks it's cute that he's tired. He must've had a busy day to be tired this early, Hiyori thinks.

Ikuya suddenly rests his head on Hiyori's right shoulder, surprisingly Hiyori doesn't jolt and wake the sleeping beauty. But he looks to him, he looks really peaceful. He feels too guilty, he doesn't know what stop he has to get off on and his stop is coming up within 10 minutes. 

♩♪♩♬

The announcement of Hiyori's stop comes up, he has to get off. He takes a breath and sighs, "Excuse me, I have to get off." His tone to him sound neutral but to Ikuya who jolts awake, he sounded hostile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Some remnants of tears form in his eyes, Hiyori can't tell if it's sad tears or sleepy tears. Both maybe?

"No, it's okay, I feel bad because you seem like you were comfortable, heh," Hiyori laughs, Ikuya's tears slowly fall down his cheeks. Ikuya realizes he wasn't a bother and sheepishly smiles at the man in front of him. 

Ikuya looks to the screen above, it's his stop too. He sighs out of sheer relief, "Oh, I get off here too, it's okay."

Both Hiyori and Ikuya leave the train together. Hiyori notices the man beside him isn't wearing gloves, he takes his off, "Here."

Ikuya looks at Hiyori, then to the offering of gloves, then back to him, "What?" 

"I didn't even introduce myself, I'm sorry... My name is Tono Hiyori, and I'm offering you my gloves because you seem cold," Hiyori's kind gesture elates Ikuya. 

"Uh, Thanks," He takes them, they're soft, "Kirishima... Ikuya..."

"It's nice to meet you, Kirishima-kun," His smile was big, his aura is peaceful to Ikuya.

"Nice to meet you as well," Ikuya says, he finally put the gloves on. They keep walking next to each other, something is so peaceful about the others' presence?

The teal haired male looks up at the stars, the constellations, the small crescent moon near the western horizon, everything is pretty.

"The stars are pretty, right?" Ikuya says. Ikuya smiles at Hiyori and his heart skips a beat, Hiyori looks up.

"Yes, I wonder which ones are still alive," Hiyori laughs.

"All of them, at least in our hearts," The shorter males words are romantic, Hiyori thinks this is very cute. He thinks that line was completely sappy and it's perfect to him.

"True," He laughs, "Hey, can I get your number, I think you're rather cute?" Hiyori pulls out his phone, his hands are pink.

The teal haired man, who is dressed in all black, stops in his tracks. "Uh," he's blushing, Hiyori looks back at his pretty face, warm air escaping his shocked open mouth, "I'm not cute?" His tone sounded like a question.

Hiyori laughs, "That's cute, gimme your number?" He opens his phone's new contacts to add him.

Ikuya places his hands on his cheeks to hide his redness of embarrassment and repeats his number to the man before him. He thinks he's the cute one... His confidence is rather charming... Ikuya thinks this the start of something great.

♩♪♩♬


	2. from hiyori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori's point of view

I'm on my way to the train station and I look to the sky... it's beautiful. All the evening colors kinda remind me of sherbet. Smiling, I board my train. It's winter and it's cold. I take breaths that swirl in the air.

My life is rather good right now, I have a nice place I'm living in. I gained a few friends, my social skills are shot sometimes. I 'm feeling peaceful.

I take a seat on the train close to the door I enter and take my bag on my lap to grab my latest book purchase. The book is really engaging, I love books that make one think. Challenging books that ignite all sorts of thoughts and emotions. I set my bag to my side and open my book to read. I keep my bookmark in my hand.

Soon enough I see a man is dressed in all black, board and decide to sit to my right, I don't mind much. There are many seats available though, I wonder why he chose that one?

I look from my book to him, I see he's listening to music through earbuds and that he's actually really attractive. I'm curious about his music taste so I look to his phone, he's shuffling between albums full of bright colors and beautiful women, I wonder what they're about? I see the titles are in English, I'm fluent so I can at least understand the titles... By the titles, he may be sad?

More curious, I keep my face facing the book and I look to my side to see his face better. His eyelashes are really long and his skin is pale and clear. His eyes are dark and mysterious. He's breathtaking.

Suddenly the man cracks his neck, this is rather dangerous... Doing that can cause a stroke and I wanna tell him that but the way he did it, my heart skips a beat... it was rather... hot? I hold my thoughts in, it's none of my business. I'm not a doctor.

I shake it off a bit and decide to mind my business fully, I continue to read my book.

♩♪♩♬

I'm still reading my book, it's been about 15 minutes since we boarded. I notice this cutie next to me slowly nodding off into sleep. He must have had an exhausting day. It's just turning 6 pm.

All of a sudden I feel a soft thud on my right shoulder, I glance over to see this adorable ruffled teal mess on my shoulder. I don't move much to wake him, that would be rude. I'm melting internally, though.

I get off in 10 minutes, I feel bad this can't last longer than that. He's probably really tired, and this is very cute.

♩♪♩♬

I hear the announcement that my stop is coming up, I panic quietly. This mess of a cutie has to be woken up. Too bad.

I sigh and breathe really deep, "Excuse me, I have to get off." I'm trying to be polite. Hopefully, I'm not too bothersome?

The male wakes up with electricity. He looks like he's about to cry?

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He says and he's totally panicking. Some remnants of tears form in his eyes, is he sad or tired? Both?

"No, it's okay, I feel bad because you seem like you were comfortable, heh," I laugh, his tears are slowly moving down his cheeks. He's even cute when he's crying, that's actually not fair at all. The smaller man in front of me smiles softly... Cute.

The man dressed in black looks up at the screen, "Oh, I get off here too, it's okay."

We both part the train together, his presence is actually endearing to me. I like him a lot and I don't even know his name. I look over to see him on his phone I sigh with a stupid smile and I take off my gloves to offer him, "Here."

He looks at me, then to my hand offering of my gloves, then back to me, "What?" He says, tilting his head. My heartstrings are being pulled.

"I didn't even introduce myself, I'm sorry... My names Tono Hiyori, and I'm offering you my gloves because you seem cold," That was really awkward and poorly timed, maybe my social skills aren't quite to par yet, I just need to know who this breathtaking person next to me is. 

"Uh, Thanks," He takes them with a smile plastered on his cute face, "Kirishima... Ikuya..."

"It's nice to meet you, Kirishima-kun," I wear a smile on my face.

"Nice to meet you as well," Kirishima-kun says, he finally put the gloves on. We keep walking next to each other. His movements keeping up with mine. We're not parting, separating or leaving. 

He looks up at the stars, the constellations, the small crescent moon near the western horizon, everything is pretty. I look at him looking in awe at these things. The expression on his face is complete harmony. It's possible... he likes space? That's cute.

"The stars are pretty, right?" He says and then looks at me. Kirishima-kun smiles at me and my heart skips a beat, I look up to avoid eye contact. Yes, the stars and moon are pretty, but not as pretty as you...

"Yes, I wonder which ones are still alive," I laugh

"All of them, at least in our hearts," These romantic words left his lips, it's rather cute that someone who looks like him and listens to sad music says such feel-good things. I think that line was completely sappy and it's utterly perfect. I need to know everything about this person, I like him.

"True," I laugh, I swallow my fears and press forward my heart to him, "Hey, can I get your number, I think you're rather cute?" I pull out my phone. My hands are rather pink, they're cold but Kirishima-kun's hands are warms so it's fine.

Kirishima-kun stops, he freezes and his mind seems empty. "Uh," he's blushing, I look to his blushing face, warm air escaping his shocked open mouth, "I'm not cute?" His tone sounded like a question. He totally is cute. 

All I can do is laugh, "That's cute, gimme your number?" I take out my phone and go to my contacts so I can add him. He's not slipping from the cracks of my hands. I think we have a lot in common and I wanna get to know him...

He places his hands on his cheeks to hide his redness of embarrassment, but I see it, I notice it... It's cute! He states his number and I set it in my phone. Ikuya's mannerisms are precious, clearly, I caught a rare gem in this muddy world.

♩♪♩♬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> each pov has something slightly different (more detailed) and that's added to it ;) piece it together as one picture!


	3. from ikuya

I walk slowly to the train station. I've had a rough day, my friends ditched me to do god knows what without me. I'll probably see later on social media that they're having a lot of fun without me... again... They always cancel my plans to be with each other... At what point do I give up on being their friends if they hate me so much?

I try to bury my face in my coat, it's mid-January and I don't have a scarf or gloves, it's reckless I know but I guess I have no self-preservation. I just shove my hands in my pockets and board the train just in time.

Once I board the train I see a hot guy to my left and decide to suddenly get confidence. Mostly, the train is empty, so maybe he'll take a hint? I have to act cool at first though, I'm not gonna talk or engage just yet.

He's got a book in his hands, cute and nerdy? That's great, that's my type. I shuffle my music trying to find something that fits my mood. I settle for something and out of the corner of my eye, I can see him looking at me through the corner of his... He's interested?

I see him shake his head, what's that mean?

♩♪♩♬

I'm sleepy, I cried earlier from the neglect of my friends. My day has been shit but this guy next to me is making it better, maybe I can just lull onto his shoulder?

I slowly make my way to rest on his shoulder, he doesn't really move but I feel a small shift that means he's looking at me. I'm getting too cocky, why would a hot nerdy guy like someone like me anyway?  
He doesn't say anything, god, even if I miss my stop being on his shoulder is heaven on Earth. I'm fully awake, but still relaxing to ease my mind.

♩♪♩♬

The train starts to slow, this is my stop...? There's an announcement on the overhead I can barely hear over my music. I hear him sigh thought, "Excuse me, I have to get off." His tone sounded like he was mad, suddenly I jolt up causing my earbuds to come off. I feel tears forming that shouldn't be there. Being talked to so harshly after a long day of mental torture is not what I wanted. His face softens a bit though when he sees me for a few seconds?

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I say, I'm panicky, I can't help it. I'm sad and ashamed about flirting in such a stupid way.

"No, it's okay, I feel bad because you seem like you were comfortable, heh," His face is completely changing and his tone is kind now. He's probably just awkward? I hope so... I don't like being yelled at or talked to harshly. He smiles at me and I smile back shyly. I think he's just awkward... Hot, nerdy, and awkward? Yeah, totally my type.

"Oh, I get off here too, it's okay." I say as I look at the screen, I sigh in relief that it seems I didn't miss my stop and I can get off with this hottie.

I shove my headphones in my pocket, I wanna try to converse with this guy. We get off together and I follow next to him, though I need to go the other way I decide he's more important than where I'm going... which is my older brother's place.

He looks at me and holds out his gloves, I look at his face then to his gloves, and then back at him, "Here," he says with confidence, my heart is pounding. This gesture is completely random and sweet... Are the feelings mutual? Does he like me back, what guy offers a guy who he let fake sleep on him... gloves?

"What?" Was all that could escape me... I'm shocked.

"I didn't even introduce myself, I'm sorry... My names Tono Hiyori, and I'm offering you my gloves because you seem cold," His offering is absolutely too kind for me to turn down, I'm happy. I still have to act cool though, I can't act weird or desperate... cool... cool...

"Uh, Thanks," I take them and they're rather thick and soft, they look really warm, "Kirishima... Ikuya..." I say awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you, Kirishima-kun," He says, and honestly, there is something peaceful about his demeanor and aura.

"Nice to meet you as well," I say as a slide the gloves on, they're slightly bigger than my hands. We keep walking together, I'm getting further and further from my destination, oh well. Natsu-nii will understand.

I look up, my breath swirling in the air like glitter in a snowglobe that was being shaken. The stars... the moon to the west. Everything is beautiful. The night sky is easily the most beautiful thing in the universe. Well besides Tono-kun, but I won't admit that.

"The stars are pretty, right?" I say and smile at him... he smiles back. My stomach feels so weird every time he smiles or says anything.

"Yes, I wonder which ones are still alive," Tono-kun laughs. My stomach was punched.

"All of them, at least in our hearts," I say, trying to be romantic and cool. Did he pick up on it?

"True," He laughs, "Hey, can I get your number, I think you're rather cute?" Tono-kun takes out his phone, I notice his hands are pink.

I stop walking I'm shocked, "Uh," I'm blushing, he looks back at me, my mouth is wide open as I try to process what to say next, "I'm not cute?" I'm so confused on what to say and why?

Tono-kun laughs, "That's cute, gimme your number?" He opens his phone's new contacts to add him. He's just gonna call me cute like that? He really must like me, this is a win in my eyes. I think Natsu-nii will wanna hear about this.

I try to cover the blush on my cheeks. I say my number to the man before me. His confidence is absolutely attractive. Maybe this can blossom into something really great? Not just friends but... something more? Peace enters my heart.

♩♪♩♬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil series~


End file.
